If You Let Him Take Me From You
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: Sequel to 'Imagine Me Without You.' READ FOR FULL SUMMARY


If You Let Him Take Me From You

If (You Let Him Take Me From You)

ONESHOT

SONGFIC

**Summary:**

**COMPLETE Sequel to 'Imagine Me Without You- InuYasha and Kagome are over. But they manage to stay friends. But she still misses him. But she manages to accept the fact that they're just friends, and look strong in front of everybody...With one exception. Kouga. He understands, listens, and seems to care for her. More than a friend. But Kagome doesn't see, blinded by InuYasha being hogged by Kikyo. She firmly believes that he has betrayed her...But what if InuYasha still loves her, and is willing to tell her what REALLY happened? But what if Kouga gets in the way? This story has drama, a complicated storyline throughout the series, and love in its most confusing form. Songfic. Oneshot. (Song If, by Beyonce)**

A.N. Guess what!? I'm making this a SERIES! It's going to be called...called...The Complicated Love Story. A simple title...But it contains...depth. So...You guys wanted a sequel. : Well...HERE'S YOUR SEQUEL!

-

-

-

_He's always laughing  
And flirting with me  
And you act like you don't even care  
As a matter of fact  
You've been real distant lately  
Acting like I'm not even there_

"I hate you, InuYasha," Kagome sobbed into her pillow in a muffled voice, full of sorrow, hatred, and love. "But I love you so much," she added softly. She raised her head to look out her window, the light shining in from outside, trying to comfort her, trying to wrap its beams of warmth around her.

But she didn't need that crap! She needed someone who listened...That was it. And gave her advice when she asked.

Kagome almost smiled at the first person that popped into her head after the thought...

Kouga.

An image of a tall, handsome senior formed before her eyes. One hand in his pocket, the other forming a peace sign, one eye closed to make a funny face, his tongue sticking out.

(A.N. My favorite camera pose!)

Big blue eyes peeking out under those long eyelashes, long black hair, brought together near the top of his head to make a messy ponytail, and his muscles barely visible inside the black T shirt, but his abs and six pack clearly showing through when he worked out, his baggy jeans sagging most of the time.

Kouga.

He was the only real friend she had these days.

Her smile went upside down.

InuYasha. They tried to become friends after a month of separation. But honestly, it wasn't working. She still loved him. He still flirted with her, laughed with her; you know what I'm talking about. But when Kikyo was around, he treated her like nothing. He barely even glanced at her.

She bit her bottom lip, sorrow and anger mixing together.

They weren't real friends. Never.

_He says that you  
Don't deserve a girl like me  
I'm starting to think that he's right  
Baby_

"Kouga, please come over. I want to talk again," Kagome choked into the mouth receiver. "Of course, Kagome. I'll be right there," Kouga's serious voice replied.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Kagome was left alone, phone in her hand, with only the dial tone to accompany her.

"Kagome?" Kouga walked in, surprised to see Kagome looking shocked, the phone still seemingly glued to her ear. "What happened?' he asked, suddenly at her side, holding the phone in his hand, sitting next to Kagome.

"Nothing, nothing," Kagome shook her head as if to wake herself up, and turned to face him.

They stared at each other in silence. Kouga was gathering the courage to actually kiss her when out of nowhere...

She was clutching his shirt in fists, crying into his chest, her shoulders shaking. He opened his mouth to question her actions, but decided against it. He knew she would tell her sooner or later. He simply wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into hers, squeezing her close to him.

She sniffled, and pulled back after a few moments, her hands on the large wet spot. "I'm sorry," she whispered, avoiding his gaze guiltily. Kouga, although suspicious, ignored it.

Kagome had almost gasped when he embraced her. She felt so safe. So secure...Just like with...

_Him._

"Kagome...He doesn't deserve a girl like you," Kouga whispered in a daring attempt. Kagome gasped and turned her head to face him in one quick movement, her hair lashing at her in punishment and retrieving to her mouth. She spit it out, and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

He...

Her eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her lips.

He was...

He was right.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Everything was a blur. She was running. Running away as fast as she could. She could hear people shouting her name desperately. _

"_Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME, GOD DAMMIT!"_

_She could hear the screams. She even heard Sango calling her name, and Sango even ran after her. But she ignored it all. She couldn't take it anymore. Why? Why her!? WHY!? Why was God crashing everything down on her? What did she do!? What did she do to deserve this!? She was sick of this. She didn't know what was going to hit her next._

_But she had to get up. She had to show InuYasha she was stronger than this. When she faced him, no matter how much of a mess she was, she would still be confident. Strong. And proud._

_Kagome pushed open the door of the bathroom, and blinked as she walked to the mirror, advancing slowly. Step. By. Step._

_She closed her eyes before facing her reflection._

_Then she opened them._

_And started bawling at the sight._

_Her eyes were red. Bloodshot. Puffy. She could barely open them after all that crying. Her hair was still perfectly perfect, hanging straight over her shoulders, over her ears, shining. But it was her cheeks that hurt her the most._

_She could still see his kiss._

_Kagome remembered when InuYasha had kissed her, and left a tiny mark. Nobody could really see it. Kagome had spent hours looking for it, and when she finally found it, she began to recognize it clearly with only a glance. She didn't tell anyone about his kiss. It was their secret._

_They called it the 'Promise Kiss.'_

_Kagome's feeling of desperation soon faded away and was replaced with scorn._

_Some promise._

_But she stepped out looking proud. Her eyes looked fine, except they were still a bit red, and Kagome had a craving for sleep. Her hair was...The same. Her cheek? What could she do about that? She swore never to wear make up. And __**SHE**__ kept her promises. Unlike InuYasha._

It had been a month. Kikyo Hama and InuYasha Takahashi was now officially a couple. What they did was private, a secret between the two of them. But it wasn't that big of a secret, especially when one day, Kikyo and InuYasha came to school breathless with wrinkled clothes.

Kagome felt jealousy pop up all over her body as goose bumps when she saw them. She wanted to be InuYasha's first. And she wanted him to be her first. But after they...After they...

Kagome gulped.

After they...

_Married._

It was a false hope that never left Kagome's broken heart.

She knew so much about him, and they hadn't talked for so long...What was going on in his life?

-

-

-

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me  
Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you_

InuYasha, meanwhile, was walking down a street. Who cares what it was named? All he knew was that it was a street. Dark. Full of sorrow. Pitiful. The trees were broken down, practically gray. The wind blew into the tree's thin branches, it's howling miserable.

InuYasha sighed.

Just like him.

He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans, and looked down to the cement. He closed his eyes hard once, for as long as he could. Everything flashed before him.

Kikyo. Showing him the picture. _THE _picture. Smirking. While he embraced Kagome, even. Blackmailing him.

He scowled. Then...Oh no.

Kagome.

He opened his eyes slowly, like waking up from a long sleep, and a teardrop rolled over his cheek and retreated into his mouth. He swallowed down the salty taste. Soon, the tears were flowing freely, a thin river running down his cheeks.

He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. He saw an intimidating darkness. That was his screen. Darkness. It had once been his favorite picture of Kagome...

He smiled, scrolling through his pictures to find it.

There. He grinned and wiped the tears away while staring at it happily. Longingly. Sadly...Lovingly...

Kagome's body was facing the other way, in running position, and her head was facing his phone. Her hair was streaming behind her, her cheeks pink from the cold, her dark eyes sparkling with love, happiness and beauty reserved for him. She had been waving, and he was lucky enough for it to come out clearly, instead of a simple blur, the color of flesh. The colors of fall around her were blurred. But nevertheless. Her body was clear and solid. She was beautiful.

He stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, but was probably only five minutes.

That was back then...The Golden Times.

_Why is that when we go out  
Out together as one big crew  
I try to chill with you  
Dance or whatever  
And your homeboy's more interested than you  
He pays more attention to me lately  
I'm tempted to pay attention too  
Baby_

"Kagome!" Kikyo's annoying voice greeted her. Kagome bit her lip and quickly drew her teeth back and turned, bringing a convincing smile on her lips. Kikyo smiled at her.

Kikyo's smile looked genuinely happy.

But Kagome wasn't convinced. She was sure that Kikyo and InuYasha were having troubles, even if the two put on a show that clearly said, "We are happy together, and one day we'll be newlyweds.".

_That's ME and InuYasha, _Kagome thought, a slight growl vibrating in her throat. Kikyo scrunched her dark eyebrows at the sound. "What's wrong, Kagome?" she questioned. "Oh, nothing," Kagome lied, beginning to walk to her locker.

To her annoyance, Kikyo followed.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to the park or something," Kikyo said, her pace matching Kagome's. Kagome nodded, signaling her acceptance, and pushing Kikyo to continue. "I invited Kouga and InuYasha too," Kikyo added.

_InuYasha!?_

Kagome whipped her head around, her feet frozen. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, worry evident in her voice. Kagome blinked, smiled, and resumed walking. "That sounds great, Kikyo. I'll be there. Which park?" Kagome asked, still smiling.

Kikyo scowled, but quickly replaced it with a smile when Kagome looked at Kikyo, still expecting an answer.

"Oh, you know...That park," Kikyo answered lamely. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "The one next to your place," Kikyo quickly said. Kagome grinned, nodded, and turned to open her locker.

Kikyo waited behind her, thoughts whirling.

Kikyo had attempted to be Kagome's friend. Kagome seemed to avoid her tries for awhile, but then Kagome began to talk to her, greeting her, and the two became friends.

Well, not exactly.

The two secretly hated each other. Of course, neither of them knew that. Kagome truly believed Kikyo was her friend, and Kikyo thought the same about Kagome.

Oh, how wrong they were.

-

-

-

"WHAT!?"

Kikyo winced. InuYasha didn't take it as well as she hoped. He shouted at her as soon as she told him they were going to the park with Kouga and Kagome.

"Kikyo, we are supposed to plan things like this together! You can't just go and decide what we're going to do yourself! What if I was allergic to the park?" InuYasha scolded, pacing around.

"How can you be allergic to the park?" Kikyo scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Oh, forget that, then. What if I was allergic to grass or something!?" InuYasha tried something else.

"Oh well! We're going and that's that. Kagome already agreed to come!" Kikyo screamed, her temper finally unleashed, its claws ready to slash across InuYasha's chest, rip its heart out, and eat it. This temper had teeth. Sharp ones.

"Wait...Kagome? She agreed to come?" InuYasha's voice came out soft and confused. Kikyo cursed herself to the wild fires of hell for mentioning Kagome's agreement. Recovering quickly, Kikyo went on.

"Yes. Can we please go?" she pleaded. InuYasha sighed, and ran his fingers through his white hair. Abruptly, he stopped. It reminded him of her. Of _her._

"Alright," InuYasha growled reluctantly, "But next time, _talk to me before you plan these things."_

Kikyo didn't seem to hear the emphasized words. She was simply satisfied with the fact that he agreed to go. She had a plan...Kagome would burst into jealous tears, rest assured...

-

-

-

"Come on, Kouga! We have to get early to the park!" Kagome cried, pulling Kouga's wrist with surprising strength.

"Why?" he complained, hiding his pleasure of being alone with Kagome.

"I want to go on the swings!" Kagome giggled playfully, finally stopping at the large field. Kouga, of course, hadn't been looking, and crashed into Kagome's back. The two plunged down into the field, and Kouga found himself on top of Kagome.

The two blushed.

"Oh, sorry Kagome! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" he apologized over and over, scrambling up to his feet, then panicking and simply walking around and helping Kagome up.

Kagome smiled at his state, and finally stepped in front of him, intertwined her hand in his, and looked up at him, still smiling.

Kouga froze, and stared back down at her with confused eyes, but a pleasant smile. The two felt a sudden tug at their heart.

Kagome inched forward, and Kouga followed her lead. They couldn't help it. They continued this process, until...

Their lips met.

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me  
Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you (baby)  
If you let him take me from you_

"InuYasha, we need to go early! I want some _alone time,_" Kikyo cried out, throwing a sexy wink in. Her hand was tangled in InuYasha's, and the two were running to the park. InuYasha unwillingly followed.

Kikyo gasped, and froze in her tracks. InuYasha was one step before her. He froze many steps before. The sight that met their eyes was so unbelievable, and so painful.

Kagome and Kouga.

Kissing?

Kagome's slender arms were freely draped over Kouga's shoulders, whose hands relaxed themselves on Kagome's waist. Kouga began to sway, as if they were kissing and slow dancing to a muted song. InuYasha saw, with terrible hurt, the corners of Kagome's lips curve upwards, and she began to sway as well. Their eyes were closed peacefully.

Kikyo cleared her throat loudly. InuYasha blinked once, and swallowed back the salty tears.

Kagome's eyes popped open, and when she saw InuYasha and Kikyo, she giggled, and pulled away from Kouga.

"Hey guys. Sorry for surprising you like that! Well...It looks like I found a new boyfriend, eh?" She grabbed a surprised Kouga's hand, and beamed with pride. Kouga blushed, but a cheerful smile showed how much he cared for Kagome.

InuYasha choked back a cry, a sob, and a curse.

He ran away.

_So this is how Kagome felt,_ he thought, tears running down his cheeks without restraint.


End file.
